Not so Empty Threats
by Zanndaka
Summary: When Orochimaru and the third hokage were taunting each other the third said he would make Orochimaru redo his training in the academy based on his performance in their fight. So Orochimaru has to go back to the academy with Jiraiya. Why? his own reasons
1. Chapter 1

Not so Empty Threats

Disclaimer- Yes I own Naruto. Just kidding I don't.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Now class! Iruka said loudly to make sure all his students were paying attention. "We have a new student. Hokage-Sama Iruka said with a bow and let the Hokage explain.

"We have new students coming here to redo there academy training. I'd like you all to make them feel welcome."

"Class this is Orochimaru and Jiraiya"

Orochimaru and Jiraiya walked in arguing with each other.

"I still don't see why the old geezer made you come back here with me." Orochimaru scowled as he presented himself to his classmates.

"Hah! Like he would let you be near children without supervision. That would be like-"

"Letting you in a girls change room?" Orochimaru chimed.

"exactly. We don't want any eaten children on the first day….Hey that was an insult wasn't it?" Jiriaya almost screamed while standing next to Orochimaru.

"Oh sharp as ever I see." Orochimaru muttered

Not that Orochimaru really cared for the reason why Jiraiya was there too but it was Jiraiya's punishment for letting the hokage catch him peeking at women in the bathhouse again. When Jiraiya asked how the hokage new he was there the hokage said he saw him with his crystal ball. There was a long uninterrupted silence when Jiraiya asked why the hokage was looking at the women's bathhouse through his crystal ball but the hokage got right into scolding Jiraiya before he could answer the said question.

"Ok now you too be good and I expect you two to be on your best behavior. No massing a student army and NO perverted behavior. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir/Yeah, yeah." came their respective replies or not so respective replies.

"Good, Iruka-sensei they're all yours." The third said while walking out.

"Ok you two find a seat"

Orochimaru and Jiraiya sat down next to each other and were greeted by the students next to them.

"HI! I'm Konohamaru.

"Jiraiya." Jiraiya said shaking Konohamaru's hand.

"Hn, You must be a pretty low classed no talent shinobi to still be in the acadamy. Hanabi said while giving Orochimaru an, "I'm better then you so look at the floor in shame you low class trash" smirk.

"kukuku and you must be a Hyuuga from the main house…I thought Hyuugas were supposed to be at least genin at your age. Maybe the Hyuugas have become just a weak group clinging to past glory…" Orochimaru retaliated polishing things off with his "I just insulted you with sophistication and grace and you can do nothing about it you worthless whelp" sneer.

Hanabi and Orochimaru just stared then smirked at each other in a, "I think you just might be worth talking to" look.

"Ok class, get out your crayons and paints."

"YES! ARTS AND CRAFTS!" Jiraiya and Konohamaru yelled while standing with their arms in the air.

Orochimaru and Hanabi just sighed at the waste of an excellent shinobi's time.

The end.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I threw Jiraiya in there because I can so there, eh.


	2. Grading the Nin Pics

Not so empty threats

Chapter 2

Grading the Nin Pics

All characters belong to their respective owners, eh.

Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break

Iruka was currently grading the class's pictures in their recent arts and crafts class while the kids/two adults were out for recess. Iruka sweat dropped at the sight of Jiraiya's picture. Not that it was a horrible drawing when in fact it was very good. The picture had perfect shadowing was a very artistic in a way. But for a grade school class it was definitely not appropriate. Iruka put the picture of the naked woman(baring an extreme likeness to Iruka's Teacher's Aid) down and looked at the next picture.

"Aww…it's a cat" Iruka smiled as he looked at the drawing of a cat possible kitten. The said drawing had a very poorly but loving done cat in the middle of the page with "Kitty" written on it an arrow drawn from the word to the picture made it completely clear the drawing was in fact a "kitty" Iruka looked at the bottom of the page to read the name of the artist.

Iruka looked out the window with a dumbfounded look. He turned back to the picture to read the name again. Yes it was in fact Orochimaru's picture. Iruka looked out the window again to see Orochimaru sitting on a swing looking as unnerving as ever. Iruka just nodded and smiled understandingly.

Iruka picked up another picture almost choking on the water he was currently trying to drink. Iruka was looking at another well done picture of a very naked and very busty woman blowing a kiss to whoever looked at the picture. Thankfully her arms were tastefully placed over her chest and it was only a head an torso shot. Iruka thanked whatever deity he worshipped that Konohamaru did not have the experience to be able to draw a woman's full figure.

"Damn Konohamaru…it's like teaching Naruto all over again."

"Ok, next one." Iruka picked up another picture. This one had a poorly drawn dog chasing a ball on the grass. Iruka noted the arrow pointing from the word "Doggy" to the dog picture.

Iruka looked out the window to see Hanabi sitting on the swing beside Orochimaru looking cold and distant as usual.

"Excellent Shinobi…yes. Artists…not so much…" Iruka chuckled looking at Hanabi and Orochimaru's pictures. He put a big "A+" on Orochimaru and Hanabi's picture. He did the same on Konohamaru and Jiriaya's as well only adding a "Please draw age appropriate pictures next time" on them.

Iruka opened up a drawer in his desk and took out some papers to look at chuckling now and then. Naruto's picture of his famous "Oiroke no jutsu" giving a seductive wink and all. Sasuke's picture of a very poorly drawn fish the word "fishy" and the customary arrow as well. Yep it was easy to tell who will grow up in what way based on their drawings. Iruka remembered seeing a certain Uchiha Prodihy's picture of a "birdy" some time ago. He made a mental note to inform the Hyuuga clan to make sure they don't have any suicides resulting in a clan member gaining a new more powerful version of their Byakugan, then a massacre and one member telling another clan member to hate them and live in an unsightly way or something of that sort.

Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break Line Break

I'm not sure I just felt like writing another chapter for this, eh.


End file.
